


小鸡，小鸡

by monicalouge



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 14:57:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20602688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monicalouge/pseuds/monicalouge
Summary: 水野清仁 x 内博贵





	小鸡，小鸡

壹．

内博贵躺在天台的台阶上，午后的阳光并没有那么刺眼，还有柔柔的清风拂过自己额前的刘海，就在自己迷迷糊糊要睡过去的时候，一个冰凉的东西放在了自己的额头上，内微微张开眼，便看见了水野清仁放大数倍的笑脸映在自己眼眸中。

水野拿起自己放在内额头上的牛奶，在眼前摇了摇，“小鸡今天又没喝牛奶？”

“讨厌，要你管”内翻个身过去，不理他。

水野干脆也坐在一边，自顾自拆开了吸管包装在一旁喝起来。

“下次不想喝牛奶，直接塞到书包里带回家啊。”

“不要，这样妈妈会说，”内翻了个身子对着水野说，“而且小葵也会笑我。”

“不喜欢而已，我们小鸡不喝牛奶也可以长这么高”水野站起来摸摸内的头，“走吧”

内博贵这才笑着站起来，跟着水野后面说，“没错，我爸爸基因好”，说完顿了顿，“不过下次别再喊我小鸡了，好丢人”瘪瘪嘴。

“哪里有，谁说自己上辈子是小鸡的？”

“那也不能一直这样喊我，喊我内！内！知道吗？”声音越来越小，直到消失两人的影子被阳光长长的拖在学校天台上。

这边放课的铃声一响，那边内就第一个背起书包冲出教室跑到三楼，在水野班级门口踮着脚看着里面。直到看到坐在最后一排的水野对他偷偷摆了一个鬼脸才笑着挥挥手，比个手势意思说自己还去自行车棚等他。水野瞟了一眼讲台上还在喋喋不休的老师，比了一个OK的手势。

等水野终于被拖堂的老师放走的时候，内已经在车棚等了他将近半小时，远远地就看见一个穿着白衬衫的人影蹲在自己自行车旁边，像自己生物社团上周捡到的小狗。听到熟悉的钥匙互相撞击的清脆声，内站起来对着水野就是一记K头，

“慢死了，混蛋”

“没办法啊，这个老师废话特别多，非要把本能寺那章讲完才下课”

“别废话了，赶快推车子，走啦走啦”

“小鸡，我妈昨天跟我说，我爸爸要从美国回来了”

“恩？从美国回来了？”内坐在水野的自行车后座，一双长腿摆啊摆，嘴里还咬着便利店刚买的关东煮，漫不经心的和水野聊着天。

“对啊，他说不知道这次要呆多长时间……”水野小小叹了一口气。

“没关系啊，最起码要好好珍惜和他在一起的这段日子啊……啊，这么说来，周末和小安约好去游乐园的，你是不是不能去了？”

水野摇了摇头，“不知道，到时候再说吧”说着回头看了一眼还在吧唧吧唧嚼着鱼豆腐的内，

“小鸡抓好，要拐弯啦~”说罢刺溜一声划过街口，只听见内传来笑声，

“啊啦啦慢点慢点……”

把内送到家门口，水野才从口袋里掏出耳机塞上。

“所以说为什么你要搬家啊，像以前一样就住在隔壁多好”内站在玄关处歪着头对还骑在自行车上的水野说。

“没办法啊，去年我爸回来的时候就说要搬走，好像理他公司比较近吧？”

“但是他一年也没有回来过几次啊……”

“话虽如此，但是……”

“啊啦，是水君来了吗？”内妈妈从屋里出来，手里还端着一盘饼干，看起来像是刚烤出来的样子。

“妈，小葵回来了吗？”

“刚刚到家的，怎么了？”

“我赶快去问她要这周的少年JUMP，”一边拿了两块饼干塞到嘴里，像水野摆了摆手就冲进了屋里。

“真是不好意思，博贵一直就是这样的毛躁性格。”内妈妈笑着对水君说，“水君要进来坐一会吗？送博贵回来真是太麻烦你了。”

“没关系阿姨，”水野低下头摸了摸耳朵，“我……我就先走了，今天有点晚了”

“注意安全啊”内妈妈笑眯眯的对他说。

贰．

从游乐园出来，内和安田来到附近一家店吃咖喱饭。

“听说这家咖喱超级好吃！班级里好多同学都推荐过，我来看看点哪一种，唔……”

“喂，内，你今天好像很开心的样子啊…………”

“怎么了？“内抬起头来看看小安，一边取下自己的鸭舌帽理了理刘海。

“你不知道吗？额……”

内又低下头继续看菜单，伸手拿过来一旁的大麦茶，“有话快点讲啦”

“水野没有跟你说吗？他下个月就要跟他爸爸去美国了……”

“…………什么意思？”内手里紧紧攥着茶杯，盯着小安的眼睛问。

“就是，他好像要移民的意思……”

“喂，内，你别跑啊……啊啊啊，你把茶全都泼我衣服上了………………”

从咖喱店跑出来，内一口气跑到地铁站，买票的时候才想起来摸摸口袋，恩，钱应该差不多。等到终于下车走到水野家门口时，内一路上蓄积的愤怒，质疑与伤心突然一下子消失了，等到手指放在门铃上，才暗暗懊悔自己的莽撞。

就在这时门打开了，是正好准备出门的水野。

“mikkun，你……”

“我，要去美国了，”水野低下头，不敢看内的眼睛，“对不起。”

“你骗人！”内含着隐隐带着哭腔的声音喊出来。

“没有，是我爸爸的公司要全部搬到美国去……所以，我们全家都要搬走…………”

“你骗人！”内又喊了一声，眼睛直直的盯着水野的脸，根本没顾忌去擦自己满脸的泪水。

“小鸡，我……”水野抬头，想给内擦去眼泪，却被内一巴掌打掉了手。

“你以后都不准喊我小鸡了！”内转身就跑。

水野就这样伫立在家门口，一动不动的看着夕阳下内跑开而逐渐拉长的背影。

叁．

“博贵，博贵”妈妈拉开内蒙在头上的棉被，拍拍内在被窝里面缩成一团的小小身躯。

“呜呜……mikkun骗我的，对不对…………”内眨巴着红通通的眼睛问妈妈。

“博贵，mikkun也是因为家里的原因才需要离开博贵的啊，mikkun心里一定还是想和博贵一起长大的”

妈妈摸摸博贵的头说道。

“他说过，要每年陪我去一次迪士尼……”内的声音闷闷的。

“以后你可以和他一起去加州迪士尼乐园啊”

“他还说，今年他生日的时候，要教我弹吉他……”

“现在，他就可以教你啊，水君不是下个月才走吗？”妈妈捏捏内的鼻子，“如果连现在在一起的时光都不会好好珍惜的人，才是大笨蛋哦”

“恩？所以说，你要学吉他？”水野努力克制住自己的吃惊，缓缓咽下一口水。

“恩，没错，最起码要在下个月之前，教会我一首简单的曲子吧……”内坐在课桌另一边，托着下巴低哑着嗓音对水野说。

“就凭你期末考只有一门勉强及格的智商？”

内啪一巴掌打在水野的脑袋上，“啰嗦”

“恩，我们小鸡要努力哦”水野微微勾起嘴角看着对面的那个少年。

肆．

放学后就被内拉来他的家里，直到屁股终于挨到内的床，才稍微能歇一口气。

“咳咳，”内站在自己眼前，“下面是小鸡的表演时间”

“表演摇铃鼓吗？”

“闭嘴啦……”内不好意思的蹭蹭自己的脸，“是吉他啦吉他！”

说完从桌边拿起了吉他谱，再默念一遍后才拿起吉他坐在椅子上，低头拨弄起来。

是三月九日。

那首毕业曲。

自己什么教他这么难得曲子了？水野低头浅笑，不过，弹得还挺像模像样的。

内也不看水野的表情，只是低头耐心的一边弹一边自己轻声跟着唱。

不知道是天资有限还是心情实在欠佳，一想到过几天就看不到mikkun了，内的吉他弹的越来越乱。

“喂喂，这就是你精心为我准备的毕业礼物吗？怎么还附带哭声的，这个我可要退货咯”

内扑哧一声笑了出来，“不是毕业礼物啦，是生日，生日！”

“明天是三月九日啊，提前送给你的生日礼物好不好……”内低头偷偷擦掉眼角的泪。

“我原本还想听你摇铃鼓为我送行来着……”

“啊啦啦，这个事情就不要说啦！无路赛！”

就是因为你越吵着不要，我们才越爱来闹你啊。水野心里如是说。

“小鸡，”

“恩？”

“要等我回来哦 ……”站起来摸摸他的头。

伍．

和妈妈坐在候机大厅，水野心神不宁的看着前面。

“今天博贵不是要上课吗？”妈妈在一旁叹息着说道。

“哦……”水野垂头丧气的坐在椅子上，维持着一动不动的姿势，直到广播里传来登机提醒，水野才慢吞吞的站起来背起自己的书包。

“mikun！”远远就看见一个穿着制服的身影跑过来，喊着自己的名字。

水野一开始还不相信自己的耳朵，直到人气喘吁吁的跑到自己面前才不可置信的看着他，

“小鸡……”

“要……”

“恩？”

“要等我长大哦……”

“恩？”水野瞪大了眼睛。

“要等我长大啊mikkun！”内已经含着哭腔。

“恩。”水野突然笑了，用手指拨开内额前的刘海，

“小鸡，”

“干嘛，”内倔强的抬起头，“跟你说了不准再这么喊我……”

水野凑过去，用唇轻轻触了一下内的额头。

“我会等你长大的。”

“……恩”内怔怔的看着前方，眼神完全无焦点。

“那么，再见咯”水野笑着退后一步，对内挥了挥手。

内这才反应过来，咬着下唇努力不让眼泪掉下来，对着水野狠狠的挥了挥手。

喂，小鸡，再哭下去，怎么给我边摇铃鼓边唱歌啊？

赶快低头掏掏你的口袋啊，那只毛茸茸的小鸡挂坠，我三年前看到的第一眼就觉得特别像你，叽叽喳喳又那么有元气。

虽然是我用了三年才送给你的，但是你一定不会嫌弃的对吧。

那就乖乖长大吧。

P.S 三月九日是mikkun生日。


End file.
